Secrets of The Innocent
by rosechaindragon
Summary: Dreama and Zelda Morgan have a dark secret that stricts fear into them. Along with their friends Saffron Odessa and Karie Hunter it seems to be leaving people in suspense. Harry tries to find out but what he finds out comes as a shock.


After they had gotten on the train Ron and Hermione headed to the prefects compartment and Harry headed off with Ginny to find a compartment. "I wonder where Luna is?" Ginny said looking about. "She's about her somewhere,"Harry said once they found an empty compartment. "Harry i'm going to go look for Luna i'll be back in a minute ok," Ginny said and Harry nodded. He then heard a familar voice, Malfoy! "Look boys the little shrimp must be lost!" He said evilly. He must have been at a first year but when Harry looked out he wasn't he was at a girl who was either 5th or 6th year. She had long jet black hair that fell past her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes. She was smaller than Malfoy but still wasn't that small. She looked scared and didn't know where to run. "Malfoy leave her alone, what is your favourite hobbie picking on girls now or something?" Harry said coming out of the compartment. "Shut your face Potter I'll deal with you later!" Malfoy said pointed his wand at him. Harry didn't even flinch, "I'm shaking!" Harry replied sarcasticly. Malfoy laughed "You better be!" and with that he pushed the girls into the side of the train. "HEY LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!!" A hand reached out and Malfoy was nearly off the ground. A girl with pale pink hair the same length as the girl with black hair and the same blue eyes had suprised Malfoy and was ready to punch him in the face. "DREAMA!" another girl pulled the girl back. She had golden blonde hair and sapphire eyes, like water droplets and she was taller than the other two girls. Behind her stood a girl not much taller than the first two girls but just a bit smaller than the taller one. "Let go Saff i can take him down!" The girl with pink hair struggled. "No way!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy "Mess with my friends and you'll wish you had gone somewhere!" Malfoy and his friends glared and headed back to their compartment. The girl with blonde hair put her wand away and smiled "Boy i love it when the turn tail!" She then saw Harry standing there. "Who was that guy anyway?" She laughed at her own question. "Draco Malfoy, thinks he's the greatest thing Hogwarts has ever seen." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Oh brother! I'm gonna need to work on my spells to sort that one out, hehe!"  
  
"I'm Saffron Odessa but everyone calls me Saff for short,"The girl with blonde hair said smiling. "I'm Karie Hunter," The girl who was behind them came forward. He now say she had firey red hair past her shoulders and emerald green eyes. "I'm Dreama Morgan and this is my twin Zelda Morgan, i'm the older though." The girl with pink hair said. "I'm Harry Potter," Harry said hoping their eyes wouldn't go up to his forehead. Luckily they didn't. "So you're the famous Harry Potter,"Saff said smiling. Thankfully she just stared him in the eye, not a thing people really did when they found out who he was but it was a first. "Why was Malfoy bothering you Zelda?" Karie asked. "Can we go into a compartment? i don't want people overhearing,"She said in a whisper. Harry let them come into their compartment. "When i got lost from yous i tried asking people had they seen yous, but when i asked him he laughed and started saying no one liked me and that yous had ditched me on purpose..."Zelda said. Saff shook her head and said "Zel come on we've know eachother for like 15 years tops why would we ditch you? Ok now we got why Heather did but please she was a snob! Thought she ruled Dragondorus High!" "Sounds like she and Malfoy are a good match,"Harry said. Saff snorted with laughter. "You should she her now though, we put a unbreakable spell on her so now her face looks like something decaying,"Dreama said. "Did you get expelled for that?" Harry asked. They shook their heads. "Nope Dragondorus doesn't expel for that sort of thing, its only if you kill someone or do something worse to them. We got transferred because..."Karie thought but Saff said "Because they think Hogwarts can crack down on us, please we've been unstoppable!"  
  
Later Ron and Hermione found them. Once Hermione began asking about what sorts of things they did at their old school Zelda had all the answers. "I think Hermione's found someone she can relate too," Ginny said standing in the doorway with Luna. "Well Zelda is the brains of our group, and thats what we love about her," Dreama said. "Yeah pitty you don't follow that Dreama, you seem to like duelling and fighting," Karie said. "Yeah but i prefer Quidditch," Dreama said staring at her nails. "What postion do you play?"Ron asked. "Me and Saff are chasers, we use to have a great way of playing but without our old friend its going to be hard to show someone the ropes." Dreama explained how the other two chasers were never to far away from either side of the one with the quaffle and always had a plan of confusion. "Well if you found a third person yous would be great on the Gryffindor team, we need three chasers and two beaters,"Ron said. "So who's keeper and seeker?" Saff asked. "Ron's Keeper and Harry's Seeker,"Hermione said and then went back to talking to Zelda. "If yous do get into Gryffindor could yous show me how yous play Saff?"Ginny asked, "I was going to try out for Chaser this year anyways." "Sure Ginny we'll show you,"Saff said grinning.  
  
"Ok so give us the heads up, who's the worst teacher in school, who's the best, who's the most boring, what houses are there and let me know when i'm talking to much,"Saff said laughing. "She talks to much at times,"Karie said pushing Saff. "Well if you are put in Gryffindor watch out for Snape, he teaches potions but he hates Gryffindors, infact he hates everyone but the Slytherins, i hope yous don't go there," Hermione said. Zelda gave Dreama a look oh worry. "I ain't going there anyway!"Dreama said proudly. "Theres also Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw's for the brainy people,"Ron said. "Is Hermione there?" Karie asked. "No i'm Gryffindor too,"Hermione said. "Karie did you listen at all?"Dreama asked rolling her eyes. Karie glared at Dreama. "Dreama you start and you're out of here,"Saff said waving her wand about. "Yeah yeah!"Dreama slumped on the chair. "I'm Hungry!"Dreama said 2 seconds later 


End file.
